


It’s Over, Isn’t It?

by WigglyDuder



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, LITERALLY, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, Protective Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), So Its Inaccurate, Suicidal Thoughts (implied), Writtem Before the Thing Happened, everyone is an ass, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:54:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29013918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WigglyDuder/pseuds/WigglyDuder
Summary: The nuclear test goes exactly as planned. Except for one tiny detail.(Credit to bun aka @tpbbo on twitter for the concept. Check em out)
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 27





	It’s Over, Isn’t It?

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Character Death, Suicidal Thoughts (Implied), there’s a detailed description of a knife for about a paragraph, I think that’s it.
> 
> Credit to bun aka @tpbbo on Twitter for coming up with this concept. Check them out they do cool stuff.
> 
> My notes app says “Help me it’s 9 pm and I’m crying,” which is an accurate description of how I pounded this out in literally one night. 
> 
> First fic ever! Please don’t judge too harshly. This is the longest thing I’ve ever written on my own accord

For the first time in a long time, the world was silent. Truly silent. It was a sound Tubbo had not heard before and doubted he would again. He turned to Jack with uncertainty.

”Did we do it? Y’reckon he’ll come for me?”

Jack smiled to himself.

”I think we’ve done it, Tubbo. He won’t come for you for a long time, I tell you that.”

Tubbo glanced out over the crater that was once a snowy field. He wondered if anyone had been caught in the crossfire. He hoped not. Hurting people, especially those so close to him, had never been something he desired. But it appeared that no one had suffered. 

Well, almost no one.

Jack raised an eyebrow suspiciously as he looked upon the carnage. “Who’s that down there?”

”Huh?” Turbo nearly ripped the binoculars out of Jack’s hands to look. Yes, there was indeed a person laying amongst the rubble.

Blond hair. Red shirt. Tubbo frantically tried to place the face as they rolled onto their side at the edge and looked upward.

No. 

_No._

**_“TOMMY!”_ **

The binoculars crashed to the cold stone floor as Tubbo darted down the steps of the tower, screaming his friend’s name. The staircase spiraled for almost an eternity before it landed him at the edge of the crater.

”Tommy! Tommy I’m here!”

Tommy quickly tried to stand up, the blood rushing to his head. His eyes brightened, his bruise-stained cheeks curling into a half-smile.

”Hi Tubbo.” The words came out at only a whisper and faded as Tommy fell to his knees, unable to hold himself up any longer. 

Tubbo bolted the short distance to Tommy. He grabbed his friend and pulled him into his lap, trying to keep him comfortable. He examined him for some semblance of harm, praying at the same time that he wouldn’t find it. “Tommy, oh my god, you’re hurt-“

Despite his prayers to whatever god happened to hear, it was there. A gaping hole in Tommy’s stomach.

”Oh god, _Tommy_.”

Tommy briefly glanced down at his wound before looking back up at Tubbo. “Oops, didn’t realize that was there.”

”Tommy, this isn’t funny, we have to get you out of here, you’re hurt real bad.”

Tommy chuckled to himself. “Oh Tubbo, always blowing things out of proportion.”

Tubbo found himself getting mad in spite of himself. “Tommy, you don’t understand, _you’re scaring me._ ”

People began to rush the area as the commotion the boys were causing grew louder. They circled around Tubbo, whispering amongst themselves. Tubbo didn’t care. All he wanted was for Tommy to stay. But not like this. Never like this.

”Tommy, you alright?”

Tommy blinked rapidly. His breathing was coming a bit slower now. He coughed a couple times, blood spewing onto Tubbo’s jacket. He winced briefly. 

“Tubbo? Why is it getting dark?”

Tubbo looked down at Tommy. “What?”

”It’s all dark and blurry. I can’t see. What’s going on?”

Tubbo raised a hand to his mouth to stifle a scream. No. This couldn’t be happening. Not now, not here, and certainly not in front of everyone else. “Nothing’s happening. You’re just tired is all.”

Tommy’s eyes grew wide. It was as if he could sense the terror in his friend’s voice. “Am I....Tubbo, am I dying?”

Tubbo could only bring himself to shame his head. “No. You’re not. You can’t.”

”Everything f-feels off Tubbo. I-I’m scared.”

Tubbo’s breath hitched in his throat. He pulled Tommy closer to him, trying to calm him down. It clearly wasn’t working. “Look, Tommy, I know you’re worried. Belive me, I am too-“ He stopped in his tracks when he noticed Tommy smiling up at him.

”Tubbo, I-“ Tommy shuddered slightly. A coughing fit soon took over, spilling blood before he could finish. Tubbo grabbed his friend’s shoulders, scared out of his mind. 

Tommy’s desperate coughs turned into desperate breaths as he tried to stay awake. He grabbed at Tubbo’s arms, frantically trying to hold on to something, stay grounded, _stay alive._ Tears rolled down his cheeks, mixing with the blood pooling from his mouth. Tubbo had never seen anything like this in all his years of fighting. “Tommy, y-you’re fine, i-it’s going to be-“

”Tubbo,” Tommy continued, “it’s f-fine. You’re n-not hurt. That’s all th-that matters to m-me right n-now.” His pain-filled words were starting to slur now, his breathing slowing down. He seemed calm about this, even passive, but his eyes betrayed the fear he felt.

”No it-it’s not fine.” Turbo forced the words out as calmly as he could. “You-You’re hurt and I-I don’t know what t-to do.”

Tommy reached a hand up and pressed it against Tubbo’s cheek. “Just....just s-stay with m-me. P-Please? T-That’s all I n-need.”

Tubbo nodded solemnly. He laced his fingers in between Tommy’s, trying to give him some semblance of hope. “Always.”

Tommy nodded back, a smile spreading across his face. He then pushed himself up into Tubbo’s arms and embraced him. Tubbo was caught off guard, but sank into it all the same. They stayed like that for a moment, Tommy grabbing at Tubbo’s jacket, with Tubbo ruffling his hair.

”I’m sorry, Tommy, I really am,” Tubbo whispered into Tommy’s ear. He hoped his friend would hear, he prayed for an answer. And he got one.

”S’fine, Tubbo. It doesn’t hurt anymore.”

Tubbo’s heart sank. Those sounded like the words of a dying man. Not what he should be hearing from Tommy. _His_ Tommy wouldn’t say that. He would never. He wouldn’t-

His train of thought halted like it was hit by a truck. He couldn’t feel hands at his back anymore. Tommy was gripping the jacket.

”Tommy?”

Tubbo pulled out of the embrace and lowered Tommy gently into his lap, his heart racing. Tommy was still, his eyes closed and an eerily calm smile etched on his face.

”Tommy?!”

The tears were starting to come now. This couldn’t be true. Tommy wasn’t _gone._ He just wasn’t, Tubbo was sure of it. Tommy was stronger, more resilient than he ever was. There was no way he could be....

_Dead._

**_No._ **

Tubbo let out an ear-piercing scream. He pulled Tommy’s body into his arms, rocking him back and forth, praying to whatever god there was above to bring him back, to give him back his Tommy. He whispered nonsense that only his friend could hear, saying how painfully sorry he was. Do something, _anything,_ he pleaded with the crowd. Where is he, Tubbo cried out, what have you done with my Tommy, where has he gone.

He was ignored again.

The crowd went silent, letting the boy grieve. The guilt began to set in within many of them. Phil pushed his way to the front of the crowd at the sound of the screams, tears in his eyes. Yet, however hard the boy cried, no one uttered a word. None dared to go forward for a long while.

Except for one.

Ranboo was late to the spectacle, as always. He hadn’t been himself these past few days. No one seemed to question it though. That’s how it always is, they’d say, that’s just what he’s like.

Tommy had. He stayed with Ranboo many times during those instances when he couldn’t control himself, keeping him company and out of trouble. Ranboo later recalled that he could remember his other state better during the times Tommy was there.

But now he was gone and Tubbo was in pain. Ranboo didn’t like seeing it. Tubbo was his friend and he couldn’t stand seeing his friend like this. So he walked up to him and sat down, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Tubbo raised his head with a start, tears streaming down his face. He glanced over at Ranboo, who gazed back, compassion in his eyes. They stared at each other for a moment.

Then he broke.

Tubbo scooted Tommy off his lap and curled into a ball, weeping quietly. Ranboo observed his sad state and gave him a hug. Tubbo was startled again, but quickly accepted, crying into his friend’s shoulder. “I-I didn’t w-want this,” Tubbo sobbed, “I didn’t w-want any of this.”

”It’s okay, Tubbo, he’s ok now. There’s no need to worry.”

Something sparked again in Tubbo’s eyes. He quickly started yanking at his jacket, pulling it off and throwing it on top of Tommy. He reached into his bag and pulled something out before disposing of that as well. He turned back to Ranboo and handed him the package. “You should know what to do with this.”

Ranboo hesitantly unwrapped the item and gasped a little. It was a beautiful netherite dagger, encrusted with jewels on the blade. Diamonds were embedded in its hilt and Ranboo was almost awestruck by its beauty. He shook the thought from his mind. Now wasn’t the time. He knew what Tubbo meant by this, and he didn’t much like it. 

“Surely you don’t mean....?”

Tears streamed down Tubbo’s cheeks. “Please, Ranboo, I just want to be with my best friend again.”

”But this isn’t right! You have so much here, Tubbo! You-“

It was then that they made eye contact. Ranboo could practically see the layers of pain and sorrow in Tubbo’s eyes. He knew in that moment that there was no convincing him otherwise. If it was what he wanted, then let it be.

Ranboo motioned for Tubbo to come closer. He grabbed Tommy by the shirt and dragged him through the dirt towards him. Tubbo laid down, holding his friend’s cold dead hand with his head in Ranboo’s lap. He whispered something that no one could hear, then turned back to look up.

”Do it Ranboo. Do it before I’m afraid to let go.”

Ranboo hesitated for a moment, fiddling with the knife in his hands.

”Ranboo.”

He sighed. “Okay.”

Ranboo positioned the dagger about half a foot above Tubbo’s chest, as if waiting for some sort of cue. Tubbo slowly reached up and turned his head away from what was to happen. The gesture nearly brought Ranboo to tears. He looked into his friend’s eyes for what could very well be the last time, barely registering the words coming out of his mouth.

”Go.”

Ranboo brought the knife down with sickening accuracy, plunging it into his chest without a second thought. Tubby gasped a small amount as it made contact, blood starting to pool at the side of his mouth. The crowd let out a collective gasp along with him. But it didn’t matter what the crowd thought. What mattered was how Tubbo felt, and Ranboo hoped he was ok now.

Ranboo braced himself against the ground, waiting for Tubbo to say something. What he couldn’t see was the boy reaching up, slowly but surely, to the handle of the blade. With little warning, Tubbo pulled the knife from his own chest and cast it aside. Ranboo finally dared to look back down, and immediately wished he hadn’t.

The already large bloody wound in Tubbo’s chest was getting larger by the second, with his breathing slowly easing. Tears filled Ranboo’s eyes as he realized just what he had done. “Tubbo, I’m sorry, I didn’t want to.”

Tubbo simply smiled up at him, blood staining his teeth, until his chest dropped for the last time and his expression went slack.

Ranboo cried. He cried like he hadn’t ever before. Here were his friends, his only two friends in the whole world, dead in front of him. They looked so peaceful as well. He couldn’t remember the last time they were this relaxed.

He could sense Phil coming up behind him, but didn’t care enough to look. The man kneeled down behind Ranboo and placed a hand on his shoulder. “I’m sorry, Ranboo, I really am.”

”Shut up.”

Phil recoiled slightly. “Excuse me?”

”I said shut up old man. You’ve done enough.” Ranboo looked up and examined the crowd. “You’ve all done enough.”

The crowd was stunned into silence. Phil himself was nearly speechless. “What do you mean?”

Ranboo could feel everything inside breaking in half. His heart, already, torn in two, began to break further. He could feel that he was losing his grip on himself.

So he let himself snap.

”’What do you mean?’ You know FULL WELL what I mean. You all caused this in one way or another.” He could feel the eyes of the people upon him. “What? Everyone else pulls stuff out of their asses, so I might as well.”

”Niki, Jack, it was your idea to target Tommy with the nuke in the first place. I know you wanted to kill him, it was out there. Plain and simple. Techno, you literally beat up kids for a living. You acted like Tubbo was at fault for everything that happened here. He was fucking 16! Phil, you weren’t even there for your own sons, and ESPECIALLY not me or Tommy. Even when we came along, all you cared about was the dead one you started with. Which doesn’t matter anyway, because even then, you didn’t care until it was too late. That’s how it is. _You can’t be ASSED to care until we’re no longer useful!”_

Phil stepped backwards slightly. “Ranboo-“

”And Dream,” Ranboo chuckled. “Dream, that son of a _bitch._ He started all of this. Him and George and Sapnap and all of them. They _made_ Tommy the way he was. It’s simply what they _do_. Even then, George could never bother to help because he was off sleeping and stuff like that.

”So you see, my point is this: you didn’t care. You adults never do. In fact, all of you simply forgot we were CHILDREN except for Puffy and Sam! Yeah we did messed up stuff, but we **came** from it. I don’t care if you’ve got voices in your head or a dead son or whatever. I just can’t care anymore.”

Phil placed a hand back on Ranboo’s shoulder. “Kid..”

”I’m not your kid and I never have been.”

”But what about the time I allowed you into my home and I..I..” Phil searched desperately for evidence that he cared.

”Cat got your tongue? Figures.” Ranboo finally looked Phil dead in the eye. “We were kids man. You could’ve left us out of this. Taken us away, killed us all the way, I don’t care. But this,” Ranboo shook his head slightly, “This isn’t it.”

Ranboo sidestepped the bodies of his two dearest friends and moved from the crater’s edge to the beginning of the drop. He turned towards the crowd and offered up a salute.

”I guess it really was never meant to be. So long suckers.”

He then made th motion of falling down the pit before teleporting away.

The crowd went dead quiet, astonished by the boy’s words. Never had they considered what they had done. Now they would have to, after staring death in the face and coming back clean.

For the first time in a long time, the world was silent. Truly silent. It was a sound they had never heard before, but now, it seemed it went on forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I cried over that too. Oops.
> 
> Constructive criticism appreciated! I want to improve as a writer and I think this is a good way to start.


End file.
